Taste
by TheMuffinMan6969
Summary: Percy loves the taste. He can't get enough of it. After a week of starvation, he couldn't help himself, and now he needs it to survive. Prehaps when a certain goddess approaches him with an offer he can't refuse, maybe Percy will be better off.
1. Chapter 1

Taste

**Okay, so I don't know what I was on when I wrote this. It's definitely M rated, I know that. So, uh, it's a Pertemis story, with a bit of a strange plotline. There will be a lemon, and it's an AU where Percy and Annabeth were never dating. Also, the hunt is a bit... different... so that will have affected the PJO and HoO stories in some ways. Let's just say they never appear in the actual story. Percy only sees Artemis when he saves her on Othrys, during Olympian meetings and other places she'd normally be. Just make of it what you will.**

**M for… a lot of things. Murder, cannibalism, sex, sort of pedophilia, incest (Which is normal for Greek Mythology anyway), swearing and probably other stuff that I can't remember.**

**Seriously though, this story is fucked up.**

Taste

_Percy's P.O.V._

I wandered through the forest, blood still staining my face as much as the guilt still stained my soul. I made it. As I crossed the border back into America I sighed, falling to my knees. I did it. I made it home.

A couple weeks ago, I'd been abducted and taken to Alaska. I'd never found out who my kidnapper was, since when I woke up, I found myself chained to a tree in the middle of a snowy forest. Hellhounds were circling me, and I guess they didn't expect me to wake up. Riptide took care of them easily enough, and after hours of hitting the chain, it broke.

I walked through the forest alone for days, shivering. I don't know how I didn't freeze to death. On the fifth day, I came across someone. He was a hunter named Eddie, and he was lost too. He'd only been lost a day, but we were in the same boat, so after chatting for a bit, we decided to stick together.

It was always hopeless.

Seven days later, we were lost and starving. I was hungrier than him, thanks to my longer stay out here, and I was most definitely feeling the effects more than him. I'd lay awake at night, trying to remember how it felt to be full. Then, my eyes would drift to Eddie, and one night I couldn't take it anymore.

I don't know what came over me, but one night I grabbed a large rock and smashed Eddie's skull in with it. I didn't leave any time to regret my actions, didn't leave any time to think about what I was doing, I didn't even leave any time to cook it. Since he was dead and now Riptide could damage him, I just started hacking my friend to pieces, taking the large chunks and devouring them.

When I was done, I didn't feel disgusted. I felt slightly guilty, but otherwise I felt fine. I needed to survive. I wouldn't have made it home otherwise. Eddie's gun was broken, so we couldn't catch any animals. Who knows, he might've even done the same to me if I let my guard down.

Dare I say it, I even liked the taste.

That was a few days ago, and now I wandered a forest somewhere in the Northwest alone, with hardly the strength to say anything. "Hello… Anyone? Dad?..." I managed a weak plead for help. I fell to my knees, gasping for air. Why did I suddenly feel so tired?

There was a rustling from the bushes, and my gaze drifted over to the treeline. I almost screamed as a creature emerged from the cover of nature. It was kind of horrifying. Tall, gaunt and pale with hardly any skin on it's naked body. It's skeleton was clearly showing through it's thin layer of white skin, and where there would normally be a head sat only the skull of a deer, moving around like it was still alive.

It stared in my direction and sniffed the air like a dog. I stayed still on my knees as it crawled over to me. I closed my eyes, waiting for this unknown creature to tear my head off or something like that, but instead all I heard was a sound similar to that of bones breaking.

When I opened my eyes, my jaw dropped as I took it what I saw. Artemis, the goddess _Artemis_, stood there staring down at me. She wasn't wearing her usual silver parka though. No, much different. Her outfit was akin to some sort of ancient hunting outfit, with only a top piece and a waistband, covering her womanly parts. She had silver sandals, silver fur coating her shoulders and blood-red face paint applied in a tribal pattern. She looked like she was hunting, and I'd gotten in the way.

She smirked down at me. "So you did it." She said, and I groaned as a pain struck through my back. "What do you mean? What did I do?" I asked her. A stick broke behind her, and I heard rustling in the bushes. The hunt must be nearby.

"You fell into the same trap that many before you have. You were lost, far from civilization. You realised that to survive you would have to eat, and so you feasted on human flesh." She said, smirking as she bent down on one knee to my eye level.

I gulped. "So, what's happening to me." I asked, scared as the pains increased. "You're just going through the normal transformation. You're becoming like one of us: a Wendigo, a creature of the hunt, who seeks to feast on human meat. You're going to change." She said. My eyes widened. So that was what that creature was, it was her, and I was becoming like that.

Artemis leaned over my ear as another on of those creatures appeared. Then another. Soon there were at least two dozen of them surrounding us, the black holes for eyes staring me down. Artemis whispered into my ear. "Do you know what we do to male Wendigos, Perseus?" She asked. I shook my head, hoping it wasn't bad.

"We kill them. Put them down. Male wendigos are much more violent, much more bloodthirsty. Whereas a female only craves human flesh, males _need _it. They can't properly digest anything unless it's served with a nice side of human. Sometimes they get a bit too hungry, and end up killing hundreds. We kill them to protect others, then we feast." She told me.

A bone somewhere in my leg cracked, and I groaned. "Please… don't kill me…" I begged, and Artemis pulled away, smirking. "I wasn't planning to." She said, pushing a stray hair out from in front of my eyes. "There's something special about you, Perseus, I can tell. I have a feeling you'll be right at home with us." She told me.

My vision began to turn red, and I screamed as I felt my body shift dramatically. The last thing I heard before passing out was Artemis. "Embrace it, Perseus. Welcome to the Hunt."

_Later_

I woke up to the smell of blood, and I looked around. I was sitting down at a large table, with a couple dozen young girls sitting at the table with me. None looked over 18, and there were a few that looked as young as seven. All of them were wearing the same outfit as Artemis had been, though a few were a little bit different.

I sat at the head of the table, and the girl to my left noticed my movements. "He's awake." She told them, and everyone at the table fell silent. I noticed shuffling on the table, and saw a woman was tied to the table. She was naked, and had tears streaming down her face. "Who's that?" I asked.

"Your catch, Perseus." I heard Artemis' voice, and I turned my head. She walked over to me from behind and placed her hands on the back of the chair. She knelt down, whispering into my ear again. "You transformed and went on the hunt. You caught this young woman on her walk home, and we stopped you before you killed her right there. We brought the two of you back here for the feast, and for your official initiation." She told me.

I wasn't upset or anything, somehow. Artemis placed her hands on my shoulders, and I swallowed. "What do I need to do?" I asked. Artemis didn't say anything at first, pulling out a dagger and holding it in front of me. "Feast."

I hesitated for a moment, but then my vision flashed red for only a second, and I grabbed the knife. The bound and gagged woman, seeing me approach her with the blade, began to struggle. I grinned, looking down at her. The woman was full-on crying now, and though I felt a bit guilty, I felt much more hungry.

I raised the blade up, still smiling at her, and brought it down into the woman's stomach. I heard her gasp through the gag, but she went silent as I slid the knife up, tearing a hole in her abdomen.

Immediately, the hunt cheered, and Artemis walked up beside me. "Now, since it's your initiation, you get first taste." She offered, and I looked back at the body. Her eyes were lifeless, and all movement had ceased. I smiled at Artemis, and approached the corpse. I pushed my hand in and dug around for a bit, looking for a specific part. I dug through bones and organs until i found it. Pulling out my hand, I held up the woman's heart.

The hunters cheered again, and I brought the bloody organ to my mouth. I took a moment to savor the taste, and then took a large bite. I sat back down on the chair as the hunters dug in, taking organs or chunks of meat from the woman's body and feasting away.

Artemis walked over and reached in, managing through the struggle to grab the intestines. She pulls it out and wraps it around her shoulders, walking back over to me. She surprises me by sitting down on my lap and eating the intestine, chewing on one end while keeping the rest of the long organ wrapped around her shoulders.

"I thought you hated men?" I asked, wondering why she'd let me in the hunt. Don't get me wrong, I enjoyed this. Now I had a good supply of human meat, and I hadn't been 'put down'. Artemis smiled, blood smearing around her mouth. "I do, but you're different. You're not arrogant, rude or overly perverted like all other males. You took the full weight of the sky for me, something that I'll always admire and be grateful for." She explained.

I looked past her towards the girls ferociously devouring my victim. "Has the hunt always been like this? Is this what Thalia joined?" I asked, spotting my cousin going to town on one of the lungs. Artemis giggled, looking back at what I had seen. "Yes, though we hide it, of course. People only find out when they're being initiated, and they never back out of this ritual." She said. "Thalia was kind of disgusted at first, but when she took the first bite she became as in love with this way of life as the rest of us are."

I laughed, imagining the look on Thalia's face when Artemis told her to kill whatever victim she'd been given. Artemis looked down below my head, and it was then that I realized I was shirtless. I was pretty much wearing the same outfit as Artemis and the hunt, but instead of a piece covering my chest, I had only the fur adorning my shoulders, though mine was black.

I raised an eyebrow. "When did that happen?" I asked, and Artemis' eyes snapped up to look into my own. "When you shifted back into your human form, unconscious, I changed you into your new uniform." She told me. I immediately blushed, and the goddess smirked. "Don't worry, I only looked for a little bit. You're very… _well endowed_." She said, her eyes looking down for a brief second.

"Which reminds me," She continued, shifting so that she was straddling me. "I think it's about time for the next part of your initiation." She said, taking another bite out of the intestines. The hunters all looked at us excitedly, and I raised an eyebrow. "What's that?"

Artemis placed her hands on the furs that lined my shoulders, smiling. "Perseus, for so many millennia I have saved myself for the right man. I've taken every measure possible so that I will still be a maiden by the time I find my soulmate. When we found you earlier, and I realized that not only were you the shining example of what a male should be, but we could also live the same life together, I knew you were the one." She said, and I was still confused.

"So what is this? Are we about to get married?" I asked. To be honest, I wasn't opposed to the idea. Artemis was very beautiful, and the fact that we both had this whole Wendigo thing going on would make life easier. Artemis shook her head, smiling.

"No. That can all come later. Tonight, we shall prove our love for each other, and give up our virginities." She said, and my eyes widened as I dropped the heart onto her lap. "You… You want to have sex?" I asked in disbelief. Artemis picked up the heart and took a bite, nodding. She turned around, sitting in my lap again.

"Hunters. Tonight you shall witness Perseus and I become one. Not only that, but to form a closer bond with not just us, but with your sisters, you shall all be involved too. You may do as you wish, as long as your virginities remain intact by the end of the night." She announced, and my jaw dropped as many of the hunters looked at me excitedly.

Artemis spun back around, wrapping her arms around my neck. "Now, Perseus. Show me what I have been missing out on for thousands of years." She said, and I leaned in for a kiss. She smiled, immediately kissing back, and I placed my hands on her hips.

My tongue pressed against her lips and they parted, making her gasp as my tongue explored her mouth. She fought back, our tongues wrestling for dominance, but mine managed to overpower hers, and she was forced to submit to me.

Her hands fiddled with my clothes, unclipping my furs and pulling them off. I grinned and tugged at hers, letting them fall to the ground. I reached around to her back and carefully untied her chest piece, watching as it fell off and her breasts were revealed to me.

I'd never really seen any naked ones in person before, but Artemis' were beautiful. Not overly large that I'd get crushed, but they were still big and perky enough that I could have fun with them. I reached up and placed my hands on them, relishing in the sound of Artemis moaning as her sensitive nipples were touched by me.

I looked behind her, and noticed most of the hunters were pretty much undressed, either watching us or having fun with each other. Even the young ones were participating, which may have been quite weird to some. I didn't think too much of it, and went back to groping Artemis.

She stopped me, smirking. She took another bite out of the heart and offered me some, to which I gladly took my share. Then, she slid off of my lap, sinking down to her knees. "I think a bit of foreplay might be fun." She said, looking me in the eyes as she went to removed my waistband.

I didn't argue, and sat back as Artemis finished undressing me. One of the hunters -Phoebe, I think it was- came over and sat on the armrest, pulling me in for a kiss. Artemis didn't mind, so as Phoebe and I made out on the seat, she grabbed my cock.

I gasped into Phoebe's mouth as Artemis' hand wrapped around my tool. The goddess smiled, and I made eye contact with her. "So big… How am I gonna be able to fit this in me?" She asked no one, leaning in closer. I groped Phoebe as Artemis gave the head of my cock a quick kiss, making me moan.

Artemis smirked, leaning in again. This time she licked the very tip, teasing me. I groaned, breaking off from Phoebe. "You're torturing me, Artemis." I told her, and the goddess smiled. As I went back to Phoebe, Artemis made me gasp again by taking my whole cock into her mouth, right down the back of her throat.

She stayed like that for a few seconds, the tip of her nose pressed up against my pelvis, and then she started moving her head up and down. I pressed my left hand against the back of her head as my right index finger penetrated Phoebe's ass. The hunter squealed, bouncing slightly and sending my finger deeper.

While Artemis gave me a blowjob, I placed two more fingers inside Phoebe and repeatedly pulled them in and out, finger fucking her. Eventually, I was close, and Phoebe had came all over me about three times, so I looked down at Artemis. "I'm gonna come."

This just made her work harder, doubling her speed and sending my cock all the way down her throat each time. Not long after, I couldn't take it anymore, and my cum sprayed down her throat, Phoebe coming for a final time with her.

Artemis kept it in for a few seconds as more and more cum spurted out into her mouth. A little bit dribbled out, and she released my cock, smiling as she jerked it off a bit. "Mmm, delicious." She told me.

I smiled, then looked at Phoebe. "It's too bad I missed most of it thanks to Phoebe here. I think she should be punished, don't you?" I asked, and all the hunters shouted their approval. Phoebe looked scared, but very excited at the same time. I stood up from my seat, pushing her down onto her knees as Artemis moved to stand beside me.

"I think I have the perfect punishment in mind for you." I told the huntress, looking towards Artemis for confirmation. She nodded, and I shifted so that Phoebe and I were side on from the table, my cock hanging right in front of her eyes. She swallowed nervously, and I grabbed her head. With one forceful push, I rammed my cock down her throat.

The hunters cheered as I face fucked Phoebe, and it seemed that even the hunter herself didn't mind. She looked a lot like Artemis. Same hair, same skin tone, but her eyes held the same aggression and power that all children of Ares had. She stared into my eyes as my dick speared her throat repeatedly, making slight choking sounds every time I went back in.

I gripped the sides of her head tightly as I punished the huntress. I looked to my left to find Artemis sitting on the seat with her legs spread, furiously pleasuring herself. This only encouraged me to go faster, and soon I filled Phoebe's mouth to the brim with cum.

Phoebe swallowed it all, then got up and returned to her seat. Thalia replaced her, getting down on her knees and grabbing my cock. "Thought I'd get a bit of the action myself." She said, jerking me off. I didn't say anything, just leaned against the table and relaxed as Thalia gave me a handjob.

I didn't last as long this time, since I didn't have time to recover from both Phoebe and Artemis' mouths. After a few minutes, I plastered my cousin's face white, and she smiled, licking up what she could. Artemis had come now as well, and it was almost time for the main course.

I clapped my hands, looking at the hunters all pleasuring themselves or each other. "I think Artemis and I may need a bit of practise before we begin. You two, how about you go show Artemis a good time." I said, pointing at two hunters who were making out on a chair. They nodded, running over and kneeling before Artemis.

As they began to eat her out, Artemis pointed. "I believe our youngest huntress, Charlotte, will be good practise for you." Artemis suggested, pointing at the hunter who looked about seven or eight. I smiled, inviting her over. This whole Wendigo thing had really changed me.

She obeyed, getting up and walking over to me. Charlotte was already naked, and her young form looked beautiful in light from the torches inside the dining tent. I bent down, kissing her softly on the lips. She hesitated for a moment, then kissed back as I grabbed her hips.

After kissing her for about a minute, I turned her around and bent her over the table. The hunters whooped as Charlotte bit her lip in anticipation. Her feet were off the ground now, and my cock brushed up against her pussy. I remembered what Artemis said about their virginities remaining intact, and moved up to her asshole.

She gasped as I pushed in, completely new to this feeling. I pressed deeper, submerging my cock in her body. Sure, it was probably really wrong to have this seven year old girl bent over a table while I fucked her, but I didn't care for some reason. I was too into this.

One of the hunters, Atlanta, came over with some chunks of flesh, and started rubbing it on us like a sponge. I became even more aroused by the touch of the meat, and accidentally pushed all the way in. Charlotte screamed, and I shushed her. "It's only gonna hurt for the first part." I soothed, slowly thrusting in and out.

She gasped in pain again and again, but after I found my rhythm, she stopped, and they became whimpers and moans. I grinned at her arousal, and started to go about faster. Charlotte's breath was shaky, but I kept pumping in and out of the young girl while staring at all the hunters watching us.

She rested on her elbows, head up, and I tugged on her ponytail. She squealed, and I started going faster. One of the hunters kneeled in front of her and started licking the young girl's pussy, making her overcome with pleasure. Eventually, after about ten or fifteen minutes, I came, making her moan as my hot seed her asshole to the brim.

Artemis came for the fifth time not too long after, an Charlotte rubbed her asshole. "That's gonna hurt for a while." She said, and I laughed. "Don't worry. If you want, I'll help you get used to it." I offered, and she blushed. Charlotte sat back down, and I walked back over to my seat. Artemis was standing, and she let me sit down.

Sitting down on my lap, she pulled out a piece of ambrosia and snapped it in half, offering me a piece. I ate it, and she did the same with hers, looking considerably more energized. "You ready, Perseus?" She asked, grabbing my dick and pressing it against her pussy.

I smirked, grabbing her hips and whispering. "Does this answer your question?" Before slamming her down on my cock. She screamed in pleasure, probably loud enough for the gods to notice, and she pulled me in for a kiss.

Artemis began bouncing up and down on me, trying to take as much of my cock in her as possible. I pulled her head closer as we made out, my dick driving repeatedly into her. The hunters all watched eagerly, pleasuring themselves to the sight of their mistress being defiled in such a way.

I reached behind her, and grabbed what was left of the organs that had been feasted on. I placed the intestines around the neck while offering her a bite out of the almost-eaten heart. She grabbed it, still bouncing on me, and began devouring the human heart like it was a chocolate bar. I took one of the kidneys and rubbed it all over her: on her back, her stomach, her tits and her face.

She moaned at the cold touch of the raw meat on her skin, and she grabbed the other kidney, proceed to do the same as me. As her hand drifted across my face, I grabbed it and took one of her fingers in my mouth. The goddess moaned as I sucked on her finger, and I took a moment to play with her ass and tits.

They were so soft and firm, some of the best things I'd ever felt in my life. Her tight pussy continued to swallow my cock as she reached the maximum amount of pleasure. I slapped her ass with my left hand, and she gasped in pleasure. I thought about how good it would feel to fuck that ass. Charlotte's had been tight, but I had no doubt that the maiden goddess' would be way tighter, and I could not wait to stuff my cock in there.

Suddenly, I felt a familiar feeling rise up inside me. "Artemis, I'm gonna cum." I warned her, bouncing her up and down harder. She grasped my shoulders, her somehow still braided hair flying around with every thrust.

"Yes, Perseus! Fill me with your seed! Impregnate me with your child so that our bond will be cemented in place. Become one with me, Perseus. Cum in me!" She screamed, making me go harder and faster. Before long, I shot my load, making her shout in pleasure. She kept bouncing, trying to milk me of whatever I had, and I noticed her bare, blood-stained stomach glow silver.

She smiled at me, giving me a quick kiss. "It is done. I am with child, Perseus. Your child." She said, happier than a child on Christmas morning. I smiled, pecking her on the lips. "Our child is going to be very strong." I noted, staring at her belly. The hunters had all gathered around, staring at Artemis' stomach in wonder and amazement.

"Do you think it'll like _the taste_?" Artemis asked, putting emphasis on the last two words. I shrugged. "What does it matter. It'd only be one more mouth to feed." I said, looking at the table of guts and human flesh with hunger in my eyes.

Artemis laughed, pulling me in for another kiss and dismissing the hunters to bed.

**Like I said, I really don't know what was going through my mind when I wrote this. I wrote the lemon part on Halloween, and decided to finish this off today by putting the first part and the backstory in. Yeah, please don't judge me on this. Feel free to review and tell me what you think of my story. I think the fic itself is pretty good, but some of the things that happen are pretty fucked up.**

**Anyways, review and tell me what you thought!**

**Word Count: 4547**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Camp

**Okay, so I actually got a few requests to do more with this story, so I'm gonna try. I'm quite surprised people liked this story, when I woke up and saw my computer was still on I was really disturbed at what was on the screen. So, here ya go. Of course, the same warnings as last time: sex, cannibalism, kinda pedophilia, blah di fuckin blah**

Chapter 2: Camp

The teens fled from their tents in panic, in the middle of a blizzard no less. Of course, a stupid idea, but they were too horrified at what they had seen to properly think strategically and logistically.

There were seven of them, all still in high school, and they had been camping together up in the Appalachians, somehow uninformed of the heavy snowstorm that was due to occur there. None of them were ever seen again.

As they ran out into the cold, none of them wore protective gear or layers, so it didn't take long for them to realise that they had made a stuid decision. But unfortunately, by then they were already too far from the campsite, and in the blizzard they had no idea where they were.

Two minutes into their escape and they were walking, single file, and shivering from the snow. The first one to go was a guy named Andy, 17, who was walking slower than the rest of the group. As he was behind the other's, no one noticed when he fell to his knees and disappeared into the blizzard, and thanks to the heavy wind, no one heard his scream.

The next to go was a girl named Hayley, 16, who slipped into a hole. As the snow collapsed underneath her, the rest of the group huddled around to peer in. The girl was screaming, and her leg was twisted at an odd angle. She begged for them to help, but one member, who they called Goldstein, convinced them that in lieu of what they had seen, it was in their best interest to carry on and just bring back help.

So they left her, and as Hayley cried out for them to come back, no one answered. When they were further off, shapes began to appear around the hole, and Hayley whimpered in fear. One jumped into the hole with her, and when it stood on its hind legs, Hayley squealed. That creature was not human, nor was it friendly.

The rest of the group heard her scream, and as they finally noticed Andy was missing, they became paranoid and frightened. They backed up against each other, staring out in all directions. The cold was nipping at them, and it wouldn't be long before frostbite and hypothermia caught up with them.

Suddenly, a roar echoed out from the distance, one which shook the five to the core. It wasn't a bear, that much they knew.

Through the snow, one of them saw a shape slowly approaching. Then two more. The guy, Damien, freaked out, and tried to run. The group could only see his shadow a few feet away get knocked to the ground as he was pounced on, before he suddenly ceased his struggling.

After that, it was a bloodbath.

Two more jumped out from the snow, creature tall and pale, though on four legs. With limbs as skinny as the bones underneath, they attacked. One jumped on the other guy, Reese. The teen screamed, before the creature leaned down and bit his throat out.

The other girl didn't fare too much better, as she was immediately stabbed by four long sharp claws, and the beast swiped, opening her stomach and spilling her intestines over the snow. She didn't even have time to scream.

Now with only two of them left, a guy and girl named Sabrina and Darryl, there wasn't much they could do. Desperate to escape, Darryl shoved Sabrina over and tried to make a run for it. He didn't make it far, however, as a silver arrow sped through his skull and he dropped to the ground, deceased.

As Sabrina lay on the ground, she cried. The monsters roamed closer, and she could now see there were at least a dozen of them. When she looked closer at the shadows, she faintly managed to notice that two of them didn't look entirely human. Before she could process this, however, one of the creatures tore her throat out.

Percy, now going by the name Perseus, walked closer to the girl. Her blood was staining the snow, and he smirked. "Shame, she's pretty. I would've liked to keep her alive for a while." He said, and Artemis came up beside him. "We can have her dead, anyway. Nothing changes except the lack of movement." She told him.

As the rest of the monsters began to shift, their forms changed from that of the huge skeletal creatures to those of girls between the ages of 7 and 17. Some of them brought of the bodies of those who were killed separate from the group, and dumped them on the ground.

"C-can w-we go now? These outfits a-are for n-normal cold." Thalia said, shivering and rubbing her hands together. Percy smirked, leaning on his sword with his elbow. "Would you like me to help warm you up, Thals?" He teased, and she blushed, embarrassed as the rest of the Hunt laughed.

Fortunately, the blood rushing her her cheeks warmed her up a bit, and she cracked a grin of her own and put her hands on her hips. "I think all the girls are cold. You're gonna be busy tonight, Kelphead." She said, using his nickname. The hunters agreed, and Phoebe leaned her head on his shoulder with a flirtatious smile.

He smiled back and wrapped an arm around her, but Artemis pulled him away. "Oh, he's gonna be busy, alright. I'm sure you girls can suffice with each other, Percy and I are having some alone time tonight. We need all the private time we can get before I'm too fat to fuck." She said, looking down at her relatively flat stomach.

He smirked and walked behind her, wrapping his arms around and in front of her, resting on her belly. "A few months of no sex will be worth it, trust me babe. You went thousands of years without it, then you met me. I'm sure you can last another 7 months. Now, let's go back and get our little boy or girl fed, shall we?" He offered, and she nodded.

Seven of the hunters picked up the bodies, and they all got in a circle. Percy and Artemis stood on opposite sides from each other. They all linked hands, the kills still firmly in the grasp of a few hunters, and Artems flashed them out.

As they arrived back at camp, the kills were brought over to the kitchen, while the rest of the hunters dispersed and chatted, some going to take a nap as it was in the early hours of the morning and breakfast wouldn't be ready for a few hours.

Percy walked over to the kitchen and began to help prepare with two other hunters, Abby and Atalanta. For the first hour or so, all the work basically consisted of gutting them, cutting up the bodies into cookable parts and then flaying them. An arm with hair still on it is gross.

After most of the bodies had been cut up and flayed, Percy set to work cutting the ones he'd already skinned up into edible pieces, while Atalanta cooked and Abby prepared the vegetable side of the plates. As Percy was cutting up the first of the meat -Atalanta was cooking the organs, he ended up slicing his finger and cursed.

"Shit, Arty, does the whole semi-immortality thing protect against AIDS?" He asked, and Artemis walked over. When she saw his wound she crossed her arms over his chest and smirked. "Aw, did someone get a booboo?" She asked, and Percy's eyes narrowed.

"But yeah, it will. Unless your enemy has a sword laced with HIV, shit like diseases and illnesses won't affect you, save for the odd case of the flu, but that never kills you." She waved him off, and he nodded. She strutted over and took his hand. "Here, let me kiss it better." She said.

Artemis then brought his thumb up to her mouth and began to kiss it. Of course, it escalated quickly, and soon she was licking and sucking the blood off, all the while keeping eye contact with Percy. After a while of this, Artemis let go and looked around, before getting on her knees in front of him. Abby and Atalanta saw this and smirked, both giving him a thumbs up.

"Seriously, babe? Here?" He asked in slight disbelief, but Artemis was already unzipping his jeans. "Breakfast isn't gonna be ready for a while, and baby's hungry. It needs its nutrients." She told him, and Percy went with it.

As he continued to cut up the meat of the first guy, Artemis pulled out his cock and began stroking it. He moaned, almost involuntarily cutting his finger again while his bride-to-be gave him a handjob in the kitchen tent.

The goddess then started rubbing it all over her face; on her cheeks, her closed eyes, her mouth, all the while Percy couldn't stifle his moans. Then she opened her mouth and stuck her tongue out, proceeding to slap it lightly on her outstretched tongue.

Percy moved his hips forward slightly, nudging into her mouth and indicating he wanted more. So, like the loving fiance she was, Artemis took his head into her mouth and sucked. Percy groaned at this, causing the other two hunters of kitchen duty to look over and smirk.

Artemis slurped happily on his head, swirling her tongue and utilizing every trick she had picked up over the last few weeks with him. He praised her on her efforts, encouraging the goddess to go faster and deeper. So, that's exactly what she did. With plenty of previous practice on him and no gag reflex whatsoever, Artemis slid his dick further down her tight throat, reaching the base on her first try.

She smiled at this, and began moving her head up and down his well endowed cock. Percy gladly let her do her thing as he prepared dinner, but unfortunately was interrupted by a green flash. "Hey, Perce!" Hermes greeted, leaning on his caduceus.

_Now? Of all times? _Percy thought to himself. Artemis stopped sucking when she heard Hermes arrive, but quickly resumed once she realised he hadn't noticed her. Percy smiled, proceeding with his kitchen duty. "Hermes! What are you doing here?" He asked, and the god smirked.

"Came here looking for Artemis, but I suppose as her servant you can deliver a message. By the way, how is slavery going?" He asked cheekily. Percy sighed inwardly at the small talk, but dutifully answered. "Long story short? It's going pretty well. The hunters don't hate me, and I've still got my penis so aside from the chores it's great." He said, and Hermes leaned over.

"What are you cooking?" He asked, and Percy had to act fast. If he looked over the counter, he'd see Artemis and their cover would be blown. The couple had decided that they would wait till they were married and no one could do anything about it before they released the news of their relationship to the public.

He bucked his hips forward, and accidentally banged Artemis' head into the counter, resulting in a very noticeable noise. "People! And you'll be next if you don't back up." He threatened, trying to play it off like a joke. In the moment, the truth was the only answer he could think up.

Hermes stared at him with narrowed eyes, and Percy worried briefly that he'd been caught, either as a cannibal or Artemis' boyfriend. Either way, Hermes would likely tell everyone and he'd be crucified by the Olympian Council come dawn.

Thankfully, Hermes seemed to think it was a joke, and he burst out laughing. "Oh man, I miss the way you talk to gods, Perce. Really humbles everyone, especially Dad. You should start attending council meetings or something, as Artemis' ambassador to Olympus I guess. Hades knows she hates those meetings. Honestly, I just wanna see you spit on dad every time he says something dumb." He suggested, and Percy laughed along.

"I'll forward that idea to her." He told the god, continuing to hack at the meat and try not to moan. "Hi dad." Abby said, walking over and placing a bowl of salad next to Percy's chopping board. "Hey, Abs! How's it been?" He asked, and Abby led him away to chat, giving Percy a moment to speak to Artemis.

"You're really pushing your luck, you know that?" He told her, and she smirked, dislodging him from her throat and stroking him while she regained her breath. "You know you love it." She told him. He gently placed a hand on the back of her head and got her started again, pushing her up and down his dick slowly.

"When he's gone, I'm gonna fuck you against that tree over there." He said, pointing to an oak on the boundary of the camp. Artemis smiled, disconnecting once again to speak. "All the more reason to keep sucking." She said, before diving back down onto his dick.

Hermes walked back over, having said goodbye to Abby, and Percy just sorta stood there. He had nothing to occupy himself with, since he couldn't start skinning another human limb or Hermes might get confused. So, instead he settled for leaning on the counter so that Hermes couldn't see Artemis unless he really tried to get a good look at Percy's crotch for whatever reason.

"So Hermes, what was it you came here for again?" He asked, and the god immediately got an 'oh yeah' expression on his face, as if he just remembered something.

"Right, forgot about that. Dad wants y'all to go to camp for a little bit. Apparently there's a lot of mortals disappearing mysteriously, and thanks to the police tending to give up after a few days of searching, Athena thinks it's either some government conspiracy we shouldn't care to interfere with or a new type of monster we don't know about, which could be damaging. So he wants the hunt to go to camp and then I think he'll brief Artemis on her hunting mission." He said.

When she heard this news, Artemis ceased her sucking and Percy tensed, hoping Hermes wouldn't suddenly gain a bout of intelligence and it would click for him. Thankfully, he was just as daft as usual, and looked around. "Well, I can't see Artemis, so I'll trust you to deliver my message. Stay safe, Perce. Watch out for Bigfoot." He winked, before flashing away.

Not wanting to leave her fiance hanging, Artemis quickly finished her duties and swallowed it all, helped along by Percy. When she had disposed of all his cum, she stood up and leaned back against the counter. "Well, seems like the boogeyman is on the loose." She smirked.

Percy pulled out another body part, what appeared to be a guy's torso, and began by flaying it. He sighed as he realised he was on the second set of bodies, the last three, and that he'd be done soon.

"Isn't this the reason you kill male wendigos? Cause they overhunt, and it seems like that's what we're doing if even the gods are taking notice." He told her, and Artemis shrugged. "Yeah, but I like you. If I kill you, who am I gonna mount? You know full well you're the only one worthy of that job. Besides, the baby needs a father." She said, patting her flat stomach, and he chuckled.

Artemis walked over to Atalanta and sampled a kidney that had been roasting. She took a bite and hummed, giving the hunter a thumbs up. The daughter of Apollo smiled and nodded in gratitude. "Besides, all we need to do is wait for someone, or better yet, _force _someone into cannibalism, and then we pin the blame on them and kill them. Once they're dead we dispose of the body and say it turned to dust. Simple." She told him.

It sounded plausible. They were gods after all. All they had to do was wait for some hikers to get lost -it happened quite often in America, and then get in their heads with the mind message ability. Go all _do it, you know you want to _and _he's gonna do it to you if you don't do it to him first_ on them. Manipulation.

Percy sighed. "I guess." He said, then smirked. "So, you still up for the tree thing?" He offered, and she smirked, seductively taking another bite out of the organ. Taking that as a yes, Percy grabbed her thighs and lifted her up. As Artemis wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, he called for a hunter. "Lana, tag in for 15 minutes!" He said, walking away with Artemis. The hunter nodded, and Percy carried the goddess over to a tree and tore off her pants.

As he impaled her with his rod, Percy found himself grateful that he'd made the decision to eat that hunter.

_-Time skip-_

The familiar horn sounded in the distance, signaling the arrival of the hunters. Percy looked up from his spot beside Artemis and saw half a dozen demigods, staring down at them from the top of the hill. They made it to the peak and entered through the magical barrier and under the broken arch.

Various demigods came out to greet them, nearly all of the camp, and Percy saw two familiar faces walking over to him. "Hey Perce!" Piper called, and Percy placed down the dozen bags he was carrying (all of them the hunters') and hugged the demigoddess.

Jason greeted his older sister with a hug, then held out a fist to Percy. "Hey man." He greeted, and Percy grinned, fist-bumping him.

Keeping up the act, Percy looked over at Artemis and bowed slightly. "Permission to leave, _milady_?" He asked, and Artemis smirked. "Permission granted, _evgenés agóri_." She nodded, using his official title from the Hunt. _Noble Boy_.

Percy wrapped his arms around his two friends and they walked off, likely to find the rest of the Seven, including his ex-girlfriend Annabeth. They'd ended on good terms, so hopefully it wouldn't be awkward. She was seeing a Nymph girl from what he knew.

_Hopefully they don't recognize the smell of blood on my breath, I didn't brush my teeth this morning._ Percy thought absentmindedly as the three headed for the Big House.

**Okay, so that's done, and it only took me 6 months. I have an idea for the next chapter, so that hopefully won't be long, but I'm brain dead as to what happens after that. So… give me ideas? Also, credit to Bearwarrior3000 for the AnnabethxNymph idea, stole it from their story. Sorry for the profile hiatus btw.**

**Word Count: 3209**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Caught

**So my girlfriend actually wrote the lemons for this chapter, while I did all the plot and shit. She likes writing lemons, so they're not bad. The actual plot for this I think was suggested by TheSonofTartarus so here it is my dude.**

Chapter 3: Caught

Percy groaned as the warm wet mouth rose up and fell down upon his hardened cock. His fingers threaded through silky brunette hair as the girl slurped noisily. The huntress sat naked on her knees in front of his bed, eyes closed as she took pleasure in servicing her guardian.

Atalanta was skilled with her mouth, having been close to her old hunting partner Meleager, before also getting married to Hippomenes when she was 15, before the two were turned into lions by Rhea a year later. Artemis found the two, but not before Hippomenes had been killed by Theban hunters. She lifted the curse, and the 16 year old Atalanta had been in the Hunt ever since as one of it's senior members.

Many hunters were in the Artemis cabin with them, doing their own thing or watching the show and waiting for their turn. Percy winked at a nymph named Lana as he moved Atalanta's head up and down, making the nymph blush wildly from her spot on her bed.

Percy moaned softly as Atalanta started to utilize her tongue. Her taste buds felt every inch of his penis, swirling around the head with vigor. He held a good handful of her hair tightly, guiding the huntress' head up and down his pole.

Atalanta suddenly disconnected and held his cock with both hands, breathing heavily as she stroked him up and down. She smiled up at him flirtatiously as she kissed the head of his cock, before taking it back down her throat and bobbing her head up and down.

Percy groaned and closed his eyes, loving the feeling of the teen's warm throat. He threw his head back in bliss as she worked him. "I'm gonna cum." He warned, serving only to make Atalanta go faster.

She sucked as much as she could while jerking him off, needing his sweet release to go right down her throat. Percy didn't starve her of her desires, as he came just half a minute later. Atalanta's mouth was filled to the brim, and she managed to keep a steady pace of swallowing every last drop, practically chugging his seed.

When she was sure he was done, Atalanta disconnected from his cock, satisfied with her work. She gave a teasing lick to his head, leaving him satisfied with her efforts.

Not one to be done after only some foreplay, Atalanta turned around and bent over, ass sticking in the air. Percy got down behind her and grasped both cheeks, making sure to get a good look at her tempting behind. Wanting to add a little flare, he slapped her hard, resulting in many of the hunters looking up at the noise and for Atalanta to moan.

He didn't give her time to breathe, however, as his cock stood up not too long afterwards and he slammed it in. His breath was heavy as he pounded the tight ass of Apollo's daughter.

Atalanta moaned wildly as he bucked his hips repeatedly against her rear. Her insides were being rearranged by this beast and she loved every second of it. The primal feeling she got when their flesh slapped against one another was nearly enough to make her come right then and there.

Suddenly the door to the cabin opened, and their mistress entered. Upon seeing the show, the goddess shut the door and leaned against the wooden frame. Atalanta made eye contact with her as Percy relentlessly abused her ass, and she received a teasing wink from her lady.

Percy rode her viciously into the carpet, all the while Artemis looked on at her second eldest hunter with envy. How she wished that she was the one of her hands and knees getting fucked so hard her knees couldn't support her.

"I'm gonna cum again." He warned, grabbing the back of her brunette hair in a tight fist as he continued to mount her. Atalanta moaned, dreaming of being filled to the brim with his seed. "Yeeessss, do it in me! In me, Percy, please." She begged, tits flailing around as he bucked his hips repeatedly against her ass.

Percy could feel himself only moments away from releasing, and his dominant mode came into effect. With a low growl, he scrunched a large collection of Atalanta's hair in his hand and pushed down, pressing her cheek against the carpet.

Atalanta whimpered at the abuse, clutching the ground and with one hand in a fist as she moaned. Percy had lost the rhythm in his thrusts, choosing instead to go for long, out of time pounds that were sure to bury him deep in her rear hole.

The hunt all looked on in excitement and curiosity as Atalanta fought the urge to cry out. With three more deep thrusts, Percy lost control and his dam burst. The seed of the wendigo filled the hunter as he finished sodomizing her.

Atalanta moaned loudly, her asshole still not quite used to the feeling of his hot cum flooding her insides. Percy bucked a few more times, wanting to get it all out before he parted. Atalanta began moving up and down on him slowly, trying her best to milk his sperm and get it in her hole.

Once Percy was sure he was done, he slid out, and Atalanta sat up. Cum dripped out of her asshole slowly as she moaned. "That's gonna hurt for a bit." She noted, rubbing his sore ass. Percy chuckled, before walking over to pick up his clothes.

The hunters had now lost interest in them, returning to their own devices and conversations. When she saw he'd pulled his pants back on, Artemis strode over. "Don't bother too much about getting dressed, the clothes will be gone again soon." She told him.

Percy looked up at her as he pulled a jacket on, zipping it up. "Oh yeah? And why's that?" He asked her. Artemis smirked, pulling him to his feet. "_Because_, I got a surprise for you." She told him. Percy smirked at the idea, having a faint clue of what she was suggesting, but you never know.

He held a hand up. "Well then, by all means, milady. Show me what you have in mind." He told her. Artemis held out her hand, and Percy graciously took it while the goddess in question led him towards the front door. Multiple hunters wolf-whistled and cheered them on, knowing exactly what their lady had in mind.

Percy shut the door behind him as Artemis let go of his hand, looking around to make sure no one was watching. When she was sure no one was looking in their direction, she pulled him over to the bushes. The two trampled through, and Percy raised an eyebrow. "So what is this surprise?" He asked, and Artemis looked back at him. "You'll see. I found it while I was out hiking this morning." She said.

As they walked, Percy couldn't help but look at her. He was behind her, so whenever they walked up a hill he had a good view of her ass. The longer their walk took, the tighter he could feel his jeans getting, and it took an unbelievable amount of willpower to not push her to the ground and shove his cock in her ass.

Artemis noticed him staring as she looked over her shoulder. "Like what you see?" She asked, wiggling her ass seductively. Percy's boner hardened, and he growled under his breath. "This better be worth it." He mumbled, making Artemis laugh. "Don't worry, once we get there you can have your time with me." She promised.

Percy made a mental note to hold her to that.

Their boots crunched the leaves and twigs below them, and Percy briefly wondered how long this was gonna take. Artemis often went for long hikes, and she'd been gone all morning, indicating that this could take a while.

Thankfully, the trek didn't take too long, as Artemis soon entered a clearing. Percy soon exited the thick bush and stood beside her. He walked forward and looked around, mouth agape.

A large spring lay in front of them, clear and beautiful. Water from another pool on top of some rocks trickled down into it, creating a calming ripple throughout the body of water. _How did I never find this_? He wondered incredulously as he stared at the small waterfall at the other end of the pool.

He turned around to ask Artemis something, but instead got a shock when he saw that his fiance was standing there with no clothes on. Artemis was completely bare, her clothes somehow gone, and she smiled shyly at him as she waited for him to do something. Never before had she stood there and just presented herself to him, usually when they had sex Percy undressed her, never had she undressed herself and stood there waiting patiently like she did now.

Percy swallowed, his mouth barren. "Artemis?" He asked, still shocked by the sudden turn of events. Artemis smiled and walked closer. "Happy birthday, my love." She said, placing a hand on his shoulder and removing his clothes with her powers.

Now just as naked as her, Percy suddenly became aware of their exposed privates. His cock remained hard as ever, and reached out longingly towards her. The goddess' pussy was glistening in the morning sun, and her nipples were rock hard.

Artemis looked down and saw his erect penis, smiling slightly. "Looks like someone's eager to get started, come." She said, holding out a hand again. Percy, dazed and confused, let the woman lead him into the spring where his birthday gift awaited.

Artemis led him into the spring, the cold water lapping at her toes. She led him until the water was up to their thighs, just below their privates. The goddess turned around, and Percy had no idea how to proceed. He didn't know if Artemis wanted to take the lead or if she was waiting for him to turn her around and mount her like a stallion.

Thankfully, she took the lead for him and knelt down. Percy visibly relaxed as they entered a state of familiarity, and the water ended up level with Artemis' neck. She leaned forward and fully submerged herself, getting her hair wet. When she emerged from the water, the moon goddess flipped her hair back behind her and gave him a sultry look.

Not much had ever turned Percy on as much as when she looked up at him, eye level with his dick and soaking wet. Her wet hair running down her naked back only served to arouse him more, and his goddess grabbed a hold of his cock.

"I've always loved how big you are. Feels so good." She said, stroking him up and down and rubbing it against the side of her face. Percy groaned at the feeling, stroking her other cheek with his thumb encouragingly. "You're the one who feels good." He complimented as Artemis nuzzled his penis.

"Happy birthday." She whispered seductively before engulfing his cock in her mouth. Percy had to fight as hard as he could not to come right then and there. His fiance enthusiastically dove down on his member, trying to take as much as she could on the first go.

Unfortunately, her throat could not immediately handle the sudden asphyxiation, and she only made it halfway down before she had to stop, lest she start choking. Artemis stayed still and breathed heavily, enjoying the taste of his manhood in her mouth, the only manhood she enjoyed.

She slurped as much as she could before trying to find a rhythm. Her throat slid up and down the juicy cock, providing Percy with enough pleasure to last a lifetime. Eventually she found that she could run smoothly, and her head found a nice comfort bobbing up and down the cock she was made to service.

As she knelt in the water, she realised that this would actually boost Percy's stamina and abilities, and quickly deduced that it would take a really long time for him to come.

The goddess disconnected, leaving her fiance a bit disappointed as she jerked him off slowly. "Why'd you stop?" He asked, and she smiled apologetically. "We're in water. We'll be here all day if I keep blowing you." She explained, standing up. Percy understood and held her hips, waiting for her to take the lead again.

Artemis placed both hands on his shoulders and tentatively stepped back, bringing him with her. The further they went towards the waterfall, the deeper it got. By the time they made it just beside the waterfall itself, the water was up to their chests.

Percy took the initiative and grabbed her thighs, gently lifting her up off the ground. Artemis smiled and wrapped her toned legs around his waist, staring deep into her lover's eyes. Percy did not need to look down, he merely adjusted his head to be placed at her entrance, waiting for his love to give the signal.

Artemis steadied herself on him, grabbing his shoulders and moving closer to him. She licked her lips as she waited for the temporary pain of her love entering her once again. Being a virgin for many millennia had the effect of extreme tightness, one that would likely take years to achieve.

When she nodded at him in affirmation, Percy gently thrust forward, slowly sheathing himself in the former maiden's godly folds. Artemis released a long and drawn out moan, which she tried her best to keep a hum.

Wanting to make this pleasurable for her too and not just have his way with her like she sometimes preferred, Percy took a moment to let her adjust. When his lover didn't know to alert him that she was ready, she grew an angry look on her face and started rotating her pelvis back and forth onto him. "Why'd you stop? We just got started!" She exclaimed. Percy chuckled. "Just letting you get used to it." He said, before pulling almost fully out and then thrusting in deeper.

Artemis moaned, and now that they were both in the zone, Percy gained a steady tempo of slamming into her. Artemis cried out at the feeling and wrapped her legs tighter around his waist, sinking his cock even further in.

The sound of flesh slapping against flesh was music to Artemis' ears as her lover pumped in and out of her. She could feel every inch of his cock, from the head to the base. She absolutely loved how it stretched her out so. The benefits of millennia old virginity were astronomical.

Artemis clutched onto his shoulders as the water splashed around them, lapping at her nipples. "Mm, yes baby. Harder, yesss. Give it to meeee." She said, unable to speak a proper sentence due to the large rod rearranging her intestines.

Percy decided to show one of the tricks he had up his sleeves, and utilized his control over water. The water seemed to bend to his will, and Percy could move it however he wanted. To be beneficial to his fiance, he used his godly powers for good.

The liquid became almost like extra hands for Percy, running up and down Artemis' breasts as he willed them to pleasure her in the best way they could. Artemis' body was being stimulated in ways that made her scream.

Percy grunted every time he bottomed out in his lover, and he could feel his end coming on. Water could only hold him back for so long, and he hadn't come yet, but he felt Artemis' juices pooling over his cock every couple of minutes. "Artemis… I'm nearly…" He trailed off, hardly able to speak.

Artemis got the message, and tightened her hold on Percy. "Do it in me, please baby. Baby needs your seed, come on. Come in me, yes, yes, yes, yes," She chanted with every thrust, waiting for that sweet release.

In no time, it came, and Percy's seed filled his core to the brim. The hot liquid plastered her inner walls, and Artemis bit her lip to avoid attracting all the wild life within a two mile radius. Nothing could stop her from moaning to her heart;s content, however, and Percy relished in the raw emotions he could incite from her. He prided himself on how he could make the 'virgin' goddess absolutely beg for his cock.

Artemis wasn't done. When the two disconnected, she took his hand and paddled backwards, leading him over to the bank. When they landed on the shore, Artemis propped herself up on her elbows, ass pointed out towards him. "We're not done, stud. Now get over here and take me like a Greek." She said, wiggling her ass eagerly.

Percy raised an eyebrow, wondering where the hell she had learned the word stud. He didn't question her though, instead walking over and comfortably placing a hand on each cheek. He couldn't help but crack a grin as he felt up both globes, jiggly yet firm to the touch.

Artemis steadied herself as she waited for him to mount her and absolutely ride her into the ground. Her wish was soon after fulfilled when Percy lined his now erect cok up to her small hole and slid in, practically having to force his way in her ass due to how tight she was.

Artemis let out a long, drawn out moan as she was filled to the brim. Percy always liked to go balls deep on the first try, and he never failed to disappoint. Her rear was stretched unimaginably, and she felt like he was going to tear her apart.

Percy gained a stable position above her. She was getting quite adept at this, her body was practically sunk to the ground with her ass still high in the air, just the way he liked it. She nodded for him to continue, and Percy grasped her hair before pulling back out and slamming in again.

This continued for many minutes, with Artemis forgetting to hold in her moans and attracting damn near half the forest to their passionate mating. The last living male devil of the winter breeding with the goddess of beasts and wild animals, a wendigo herself. Their spawn would now don't be something of potential destruction, a cub of chaos and beasts.

All over animals heard the goddess' cries of pleasure, but none dared set eyes upon the mating of their mistress for fear of punishment or curse. It was like watching Satan rape the Virgin Mary, the wildlife feared the outcome but knew better than to stop it. Who were they to question the plans of their lady? Whatever spawn they created would be their prince or princess nonetheless.

In a bush not too far from the spring, in full view of Percy and Artemis, a young teen watched on in shock and slight arousal as he stumbled upon the two immortals. He could not believe his eyes. _Isn't Artemis a virgin? I thought she hated guys_.

As he watched the man everyone idolised treat the goddess so brutally during intercourse, he got a disturbing thought. Perhaps Artemis' screams were not ones of pleasure. Perhaps the goddess was in need of help. What if… what if Perseus was forcing himself upon the maiden goddess. She was fiercely defensive of her virginity, after all.

As he stepped back a bit, the worst possible thing that could have happened, did. _Snap_.

The two heard the twig snap underneath his foot, and both of their heads shot into that direction. The teen's heart sank as he saw the hero of Olympus glare seemingly directly at him. In his fear, he failed to notice that the moon goddess was not calling for help or looking at him pleadingly, but was glaring too.

Knowing he was screwed, the kid booked at, and Percy cursed. "He saw us!" Artemis cried as Percy disconnected from her and stood up. When he didn't answer, Artemis told him again. "Percy, he _saw us_. She hissed, and Percy nodded.

"I heard you the first time. Come on." He said, waving her up. Artemis flashed a chiton on both of them, as it was the quickest thing she could apply, and the two ran off after the boy. Artemis was immediately at a disadvantage because of her shaky legs.

Percy was panting from the sex, but still managed to find a stash of energy buried deep in him, and he kicked it into full gear chasing after the kid. The son of Apollo turned and saw the famed hero sprinting full force ay him, and his heart began pounding faster than it ever had before.

By some stroke of sheer luck, he hopped over a thick branch that he remembered blocked the path, but Percy was not so lucky. His ankle made contact with the wood and world around it, slamming his face first to the ground.

This was all the Apollo camper needed, as the extra seven seconds allowed for him to get a headstart. Percy growled at the blunder and shot up, running back after him before he could reach camp. Artemis had fallen behind now, not able to run that fast thanks to the abuse he gave her core and ass.

Within a minute after Percy had fell, the kid could see the camp coming up in the distance, and he turned around to see how far ahead he was. What he did not expect to see, however, was Percy's outstretched arm a mere two inches away from his face. Peecy made a desperate grab at him, and just barely managed to hook his pinky on the guy's shirt.

That little contact was all he needed, as the teen went crashing into the dirt, taking Percy with him. The older guy rolled over on top of him and pinned him down. The camper feared for his life as the immortal hero glared at him with hate in his eyes. He tried the last thing he could think of, praying to his father.

"Now, listen here you little shit. You will not tell _anyone_ what you just saw, you got me? What happened there was none of your business, and it's in everybody's best interest if you-" The god was cut off by a bright gold flash, which they thankfully weren't looking at.

"Percy! What the Hades are you doing?" Apollo cried, rushing over and pushing the hero off of his son. The camper huddled next to Apollo, fearing for his life. Before Percy had a chance to explain, the kid ratted him out. "He was raping Artemis! Your sister! I saw it, he was taking her from behind in some spring, where his water powers would've been able to overpower her." He informed his father, which was both true and untrue. It wasn't rape.

Percy was about to say this, but then thought about the repercussions of revealing their relationship. Acting as his saving grace, Artemis limped out of the bushes, looking around at her fiance, brother and nephew.

Apollo rushed over to her, presumably taking his son's accusations seriously. "Sis! Are you alright? Is Hosea telling the truth?" He asked, and Artemis looked confused for a second. She saw the Apollo camper cowering under her gaze, and her glare hardened.

"What exactly did he say?" She asked, and Apollo raised an eyebrow. "He said, well… he said that Percy… raped you." He said, practically steaming out the ears. Artemis glared at her nephew, and turned back to her brother. "Well…" As she was about to tell him the truth, she realised the consequences of doing so, much like Percy had moments before.

"I… uh, well, um… it's complicated." She told him, and Apollo's heart sunk. When she didn't immediately break down into tears or start screaming in rage at the accusation, he knew that something was afoot. The god stepped back a bit in shock as many puzzle pieces began to fit together.

"Wh-what do you mean, complicated?" He asked, looking back and forth between them both. Percy and Artemis gave each other a nervous side glance and Percy scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. "Uh, brother," Artemis began, making Apollo instantly deduce that the following news would be extremely groundbreaking, like learning your parents are getting a divorce. "Percy didn't rape me, he, uh…" She trailed off. "Percy and I are seeing each other."

As she said this, Artemis' hand reach out to link with her fiance's. Apollo stared at the hands in utter shock as the information sank in, and he was on the verge of passing out. "Wh-what?" He stuttered, stunned into incomprehension.

Percy nodded. "Artemis and I are engaged, we have been for a few weeks." He informed the god, whose attitude quickly morphed into rage when the god spoke. "Engaged? You're engaged!?" He asked furiously.

Then more horrifying news sunk into his skull. "Wait, so Percy didn't rape you, you… you guys were having _sex_?!" He asked in an outrage. Percy and Artemis blushed but nodded reluctantly.

Artemis cursed under her breath. "Apollo, please don't tel-" She tried, but it was too late. With a flash, her younger twin was gone, likely preparing to rat her out to the entire council.

Percy turned to the Apollo camper and glared. "You're lucky this time, but I'm warning you. If you tell _anyone_ what you saw here I'll serve your head on a spike for dinner." He snarled, threatening the camper into silence. The teen nodded frantically and ran off, praying that the two wouldn't pursue him any further.

Suddenly Artemis got the familiar feeling in her gut that a council meeting had been called, before Zeus' voice could be heard from inside her head. _You better get your ass up here right now, _girl_. And bring that brat too._ He warned, and Artemis sighed. Percy was also spoken to harshly, but instead by his father Poseidon.

"I guess it had to end sometime. It's hard to keep secrets in this world." She admitted in defeat. Percy smiled, walking over and grabbing her hand. "Hey, nothing's gonna end. They know about us now, sure, but that doesn't mean it's gonna end. You're still bearing my baby, we're still bonded, you're still my mate, my love. I don't care what they say, they're not gonna end anything save for the secrecy." He promised.

Artemis looked down at his hand linked with hers and smiled, leaning forward and resting her head on his chest. "I love you." She whispered, and Percy smiled into her hair. "I love you too, my moonbeam."

The council, to say the least, was furious when they arrived. At least, the ones who really cared or noticed. Zeus, Poseidon, Athena, and Apollo were the main gods who were not in the slightest happy about the current predicament.

By the end of the meeting, Percy and Artemis were fatigued from the hours of arguing and debating over why Percy should even be allowed to live anymore (Poseidon was not arguing for that). They had won a pyrrhic victory. The council would let their romance continue, but it would be extremely hard to get any privacy from now on, which meant that Percy and Artemis would have to refrain from hunting in their natural forms, for the council still knew nothing about the wendigo situation.

Instead, the hunters would hunt, and would serve the two their portions of the meat, while Percy and Artemis stuck to killing normal things like deer and coyotes. Speaking of meat, Percy really felt hungry, but he knew that the gods would be watching them intently for the next good while.

At the thought of the Olympians watching their every move, Percy got a sick thought that still made him grin nonetheless. The two beasts walked into Artemis' bedroom in her cabin, and Percy shut the door. "So… you up for another round?" He proposed. Artemis raised an eyebrow with a small smirk, then understood what he meant when he looked up at the sky subtly.

The goddess smirked and wrapped her arms around his neck, letting her fiance suck her in for another night of passionate lovemaking.

**Wow, I finished two chapters in one day, or at least one awake period. I posted the No Choice thing yesterday, technically speaking, since it is 4am here in Oregano. Again, thanks to my gf for writing the Atalanta and Artemis lemons, you did great babe. A bit short, but I can't really complain since together they were both like 3500 words which is far more than you get for most lemons. Let me know who Percy should breed next, as I think we're nearing the time where Artemis' pregnancy makes it hard for Percy and Artemis to have any sex beyond oral. Hunters will be the main ones, though if you think someone should taste the flesh and join the hunt, by all means tell me who. Piper likely will be. **

**I'll probably update The Dark Lord next, as I'm planning on starting that chapter once I post this. Sorry about the big gaps in between chapters, I've been socializing with my gf and siblings. We built a lego Death Star AND Taj Mahal in one week. Plus I've been playing mw2r like three times in a row, and I am now gonna play through the entire series on veteran. Three games, probably gonna take me a week if I let my gf help sometimes and I only get two hours of sleep each night. Wish me luck.**

**Here's a fun question for you all, who's better. Donald Trump or George W. Bush? I know my answer, easy, but I wanna see what people think.**

**Have a great day, I'm going to sleep now.**

**Word Count: 5032**


End file.
